The invention relates to systems of the type comprising a triggering element such as a thyristor which is triggered by a relaxation oscillator or the like. It relates more particularly to electrical igniters for domestic household appliances or the like.
It is known, particularly in this special application to igniters (taken solely as an example), that systems of the type in question comprise for the generation of ignition sparks a voltage raising pulse transformer wherein the sudden discharge of an energy store capacitor from a thyristor or the like, itself controlled by a relaxation oscillator causes the emission of a high pulsating voltage at the ignition electro terminals close to the igniters in question resulting in sparks being formed.
The operation of such igniters is controlled by a switch operated either manually by a push button or indirectly by a mechanism linked with the operation of gas taps or the like.
This switch must be kept closed throughout the pulse formation period until ignition occurs. It represents a constraint for the operator because he cannot use his hand during the period of operation.